


Morning Amusements

by musesmistress



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had to be the most interesting day so far. Ten minutes ago he had almost panicked when the marine, in an effort to avoid being charged with supplying hallucinogens had injected the last of his current batch into Kate Todd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Amusements

This had to be the most interesting day so far. Ten minutes ago he had almost panicked when the marine, in an effort to avoid being charged with supplying hallucinogens had injected the last of his current batch into Kate Todd. Any number of things could have happened from that one act, if could have been an instant overdose or she could have been allergic. Out of the options available, this turn of events was far more amusing.

Watching the doctors attempt to calm her down so they could attach an IV was too much fun from where he stood, safely on the other side of the glass. He had no idea what was running through her head or what she was seeing but she was putting up one hell of a fight against it.

“Agent Gibbs?” One of the nurses from the room had stepped out without his notice. “Is there anything you can do to calm her down?” Obviously there's people had no experience in holding down a secret service agent.

Quirking a brow he turned to give DiNozzo a look of warning, acknowledging the 'good luck, boss' and followed the nurse into the room. He took a deep breath before moving to her side and grabbing her shoulders.

“Kate,” he shouted, getting her attention instantly. Kate gave a childish giggle that made him happy he hadn't known her when she was a school girl.

“You look funny,” she said dropping back onto the bed. “I didn't know you liked oranges that much, Gibbs.” He seriously hopped she remembered this later so she could explain. “No, it must be the coffee beans. Are they orange?”

“I doubt it,” he replied, thankful that the doctor had finally managed to the get the IV in and was currently adding something to the line.

“You're still sexy,” she said and he couldn't help but smile. “You and Tony could easily make my day, just walking around the bullpen naked. You more than him. Silver and orange is a great combination.” One of the nurses let out a giggle and if he knew which it was he would have glared at her. “I have to agree with Abby, you are one hell of a silver fox.”

“Just a few seconds more,” the doctor said, probably thinking this whole thing was embarrassing him. Quite the opposite, he was trying desperately not to laugh right now. Late, alone at home he'd probably cry laughing.

“Will you take me home, Gibbs?” She asked and fighting a grin and biting his tongue he gave the only answer he could think of.

“Not right now, Kate.”

“In the morning then,” she slurred as the drugs kicked in and she slipped into unconsciousness. He glanced at his watch, 10:13. He had to love mornings like this.


End file.
